Methyl chloromethyl ether (CME) is a chemical intermediate which is widely used to introduce a reactive chloromethyl group into a molecule, to permit further substitution of that molecule. Both CME and an impurity found in it, bis-chloromethyl ether (BCME), are toxic and volatile. These properties have led industries which employ them to design equipment and processes which minimize the exposure of workers and the environment to them. One important consideration in minimizing such exposure is the effective cleanup of spills. Normal response to the spill involves, inter alia, removing the free liquid to an appropriate reservoir, but this leaves surfaces which have contacted the CME contaminated with a small but significant amount of the CME. Porous surfaces, such as concrete, wallboard, insulation, wood, wood products and the like, are especially troublesome because the CME penetrates into the pores, where it is difficult to wash away with a stream of water. The volatile ethers continue to evaporate from the contaminated surfaces, even at low concentrations, and thus will contaminate the air in the vicinity of the spill until they are eliminated. A rapid, effective method is needed for decontaminating surfaces contaminated with the toxic CME and BCME from such spills.